Ink jet printers produce images by expelling droplets of inks from an ink reservoir onto printing medium. The droplets of ink are typically expelled or fired from an array of nozzles in a thick film nozzle plate by nucleating a volume of ink in an ink chamber beneath the nozzle plate with a thin film firing resistor. The nucleation of the ink produces a sudden pressure increase inside of the ink chamber. This increase in pressure forces a droplet of ink from a nozzle positioned adjacent the ink chamber onto the printing medium. Piezoelectric elements may also be used to expel the droplets of ink onto the printing medium by applying a voltage to a piezoelectric element that causes it to expand into the ink chamber providing a pressure pulse that expels a droplet of ink from the nozzle situated adjacent the ink chamber. By controllably positioning the printhead over the printing medium and selectively activating the firing resistors or piezoelectric actuators, an image can be created on the printing medium. Both piezoelectric and firing resistor ink jet printers are well know in the art as evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,762 to Sullivan et al., issued Dec. 26, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,465 to Hasegawa et al. which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. However, as set forth in more detail below, these prior art ink jet printers suffer from a number of deficiencies.
One deficiency of prior art ink jet printers is their ability to quickly print a high resolution grain free image. A large number of small ink drops must be expelled to produce an image that appears to be grain free to the unassisted human eye. However, expelling a large number of drops of ink is time consuming and requires advanced addressing schemes. Thus, high resolution prior art ink jet printers have had relatively low print rates in terms of pages printed per minute. In addition, a large number of high energy pulses are required to rapidly vaporize the ink droplets. These frequent high energy pulses result in excessive heating of the printhead. Excessive printhead temperatures may cause or increase the amount of air bubbles formed in the ink and thereby resulting in poor print quality and/or damage to the thin-film structure of the ink ejector. A variety of approaches as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,995 to Bohorquez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,061 to Seccombe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,284 to Yeung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,239 to Alexander et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,033 to McClure et al. which are hereby incorporated by reference, have been proposed for dealing with overheating of the printhead heater chip. However, these prior approaches tend to be overly complex and prone to failure. In addition, many of the approaches excessively increase the cost of manufacturing the printheads. Therefore, an inexpensive and reliable manner of preventing overheating of the heater chip is needed.
An increased number of electrical connections between the printer's electronics and the printhead cartridge are also required to supply the addressing information and firing pulses needed to quickly activate a large number of firing elements. These electrical connections increase the cost of producing the printhead cartridge and the likelihood that one of the connections will not be properly completed or will be damaged during the printhead manufacturing process. Furthermore, the large numbers of small nozzles on a high resolution ink jet printhead are prone to manufacturing defects and clogging. Unfortunately, the malfunctioning of a single ink jet nozzle severely affects the print quality of the image produced by the printer. Therefore, there is a need for a reliable, high resolution ink jet printer that produces an image in a minimum amount of time.
The need to rapidly expel a large number of ink droplets in a short amount of time also leads to electromigration problems in the heater chip of the ink jet printer. Aluminum is typically used to construct the conductive traces and leads in the heater chip of an ink jet printer as set fort in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,728 to Vaught et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,197 to Stoffel, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Electromigration results in physical movement of the aluminum from the traces in the thin film structure of the firing resistor. This movement of the aluminum will eventually cause the heater chip to malfunction due to a short or open circuit. Unfortunately, electromigration is more pronounced at the relatively higher current densities that are required for high resolution, high speed printing. Therefore, a high resolution, high speed ink jet printhead that minimizes the effects of electromigration is also needed.
Prior art ink jet printers are also deficient in that the firing resistors used to nucleate or vaporize droplets of ink are prone to damage from the ink which comes into contact with firing resistors. Typically, this damage results from two main sources. The first is corrosion caused by components in the ink which are corrosive toward the electrical components of the printhead. Ink corrosion damages the surface of the firing resistors over time and eventually causes the firing resistor to malfunction. In addition, cavitation that results from the nucleated volume of ink collapsing onto the firing resistors may crack the surface of the firing resistor. A number of approaches have been proposed for dealing with the problems of cavitation and passivation including the use of tantalum, silicon carbide, silicon nitride, and the like. However, these approaches are deficient in that they require the use of relatively expensive materials of construction or designs that only partially protect against cavitation and passivation and tend to increase the energy required to eject ink from the printhead. In addition, the prior art approaches typically require layered or laminated designs that tend to suffer from problems with the layers separating from one another over time. Therefore, a simple and relatively inexpensive manner of protecting against cavitation and passivation is needed.
Prior art ink jet printers have also suffered from problems associated with the printhead cartridge running out of ink. Typically, ink jet printers use disposable printhead cartridges that are not designed to be refilled. If the ink in one of the printhead reservoirs runs out prior to the completion of a printing job, the print quality will be sacrificed. In addition, the user of the ink jet printer will have to obtain a new printhead cartridge. Unfortunately, if the printhead cartridge runs out of ink at an inopportune time, the user may miss an important deadline before being able to obtain a new printhead cartridge. Prior art solutions to this problem have tended to focus on designing a refillable printhead cartridge. However, if the ink in the printhead cartridge runs out prior to being refilled, the firing resistors may be permanently damaged by being fired in the absence of liquid in the ink chamber. Therefore, a number of prior art approaches for providing an ink level indication to user of the ink jet printer have been proposed. Unfortunately, even when alerted to the need to replace the printhead cartridge, users tend to refill the cartridges more times than they are designed to be refilled thereby resulting in ink ejector failure. Once the firing resistors on the printhead cartridge begin to fail, the print quality rapidly diminishes. This poor print quality may cause the user to question the quality of the printer. Therefore, a need exists for an improved printhead that avoids the prior art problems associated with the refilling or overuse of the ink reservoir in the printhead cartridge.